coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus Tisdale
Cyrus 'Cy' Tisdale was a major gambling addict who's addiction practically rendered him homeless. He killed his best friend and fellow addict Dr Grant Bowen after Grant begged him to so his family could collect the insurance. History Prior to meeting Grant, Cy had already lost his wife and family as a result of his addiction to cards and was getting the money to fuel his habit by giving blood and participating in medical trials. He was involved in local card games and this is how his and Grant's paths first crossed. The River Rush and her team first learn about Cy from Grant's colleague, Dr Seth Garvey who attended a local card game with Grant and witnessed the first stage of his gambling addiction going out of control. After Grant lies to his wife about where he is, he bets all he has on a pair of twos and beats out Cy's pair of Aces when 'the river' brings up a third two. Seth reports that Cy was furious and threatened Grant's life and stole his cap from his head. Valens and Vera find Cy playing cards and ask him about that evening. Cy claims that he and Grant became friends that night and goes on to tell them about an incident he witnessed at Grant's son, Jason's, graduation where his credit cards were declined. Cy paged Grant as the debate over how they would pay continued and Grant took the opportunity to flee as he told everyone that it was the hospital. While not explicitly said, it is implied that the check was settled by Jason's girlfriend's father, further embarassing the family. Cy relates how he overheard Grant's wife, Anne, demand answers for the incident. Suspicion doesn't fall on Cy again until Seth tells the team about how he escorted Grant to a Gamblers Anonymous meeting on the day of his murder and saw Cy at the same meeting. Cy admits to being there. He recounts his conversation with Grant; he told Grant that he attended meetings to remind himself why he never wanted to quit gambling and that he thought the other attendees were pathetic. He needled Grant into going to a game and they gambled on pigeons - which one would fly first. He tells the team that Grant left him to go and steal money from Mrs Lee, the wife of a man Grant had previously saved. After interviewing Mrs Lee and learning about the lucky charm that she gave Grant, which they have seen Cy carrying every time they've interviewed him, they haul him back in for questioning. This time Cy confesses to Grant's murder and explains why he did it. Having lost everything, Grant paid off his life insurance and stole a gun. He begged Cy to shoot him so that his family could claim the 1.2 million settlement upon his death, he was worth more to his family dead than alive. He gave Cy his lucky charm and they said their goodbyes before Cy honoured his request and shot him.Tisdale, Cyrus Tisdale, Cyrus